Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screens
1st Warning (1985-1989) GW265H197.jpg Opening To Rock-N-Roll Wrestling Women Vs. The Aztec Mummy 1986 VHS Warning: Same as the 1981 Media Home Entertainment FBI warning (see here for details). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This is a pretty easy one to spot; it can be found on every Video Treasures release from the era. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. 2nd Warning (Alternate) (1985-1989) GW307H223.jpg Fox Video FBI Warning Screen (Early 1980s) Warning: Same as the 1977 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment FBI warning (see here for details). Trivia: This warning is shown in the Video Pirates segment of the 1987 Universal anthology comedy Amazon Women on the Moon. In the segment, a group of pirates who like to illegally bootleg VHS tapes (the leader is played by William Marshall) find a treasure trove of VHS tapes and laserdiscs. One of them puts one into a VCR, and it displays this warning. He then sarcastically says "Ooooh, I'm so scared!", and he and his crew break into laughter. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Same as the previous warning. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Warning (1989-1998) Warning: Same as the 1984 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment FBI warning (see here for details), but it has a rocky, black and white Video Treasures wallpaper background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Again, a pretty easy warning to spot, appearing on Video Treasures releases from the timeframe. However, it does not appear on Video Treasures releases distributed by Media Home Entertainment; those releases feature Media's FBI warning screen instead. Also, it appears on 1997-98 VHS releases from Anchor Bay Entertainment, including Zombie. 4th Warning (Media Home Entertainment era) (1990-1993) GW258H194.jpg GW263H193.jpg GW263H193 (1).jpg Openign to Scanners II- The New Order 1991 VHS Opening To Coming Soon 2000 VHS Warning: Same as the 1987 Media Home Entertainment FBI warning (see here for details). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common as usual. It can be seen on Media-distributed Video Treasures titles. 5th Warning (Strand Home Video era) (1995-1997) GW258H202.jpg Embassy Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen (Version -2) Warning: Same as the 1983 New Line Home Entertainment FBI warning (see here for details). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Once more, easy to spot. It appears on Strand-distributed Video Treasures titles. 6th Warning (1998-2007) Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_Warning_-1a.jpg GW289H215.png FBI Warnings and Anchor Bay Entertainment logo Warning: Over a blue-tinted island resembling the Anchor Bay logo, we see the words "FBI WARNING", and underneath them is the warning text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current, but it can be seen on Anchor Bay VHS and (pre-2007) DVD releases, such as Me, Eloise. 7th Warning (1999) disneywarning1.JPG disneywarning2.JPG disneywarning3.JPG Warning: Same as the 1997 Buena Vista/Walt Disney warning. FX/SFX: A fade in and fade out on each screen. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: So far, not as easy to spot as other Anchor Bay warnings. This was spotted on the 1999 DVD release of Something Wicked This Way Comes. 8th Warning (2007-2011) Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_Warning_-2.jpg Double feature Dvd opening -1 Warning: Same as the 1997 Trimark warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on The Grand, newer Anchor Bay Entertainment releases, and the last DVDs of Thomas & Friends distributed by the company before Lionsgate took over distribution. Also seen on releases from Starz Home Entertainment from 2007-08. Also seen on the 2005 DVD of National Lampoon's Black Ball (VHS used First Look’s alternative A warning) and the 2002 VHS of Pete's Meteor. Final Note: In 2011, Anchor Bay went on to use the warnings from The Weinstein Company. United Kingdom 2001-2006 Warning: On a black background is the word "WARNING" in an Arial font. Below it are two paragraphs of warning text in the same font, except smaller. FX/SFX: Only the fade in and out of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on some Anchor Bay Entertainment DVD releases in the UK, mostly those of films before distribution went to Arrow Video. Seen on Withnail and I, Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, Time Bandits, House, Re-Animator, Tenebrae and The Adventures of Tintin DVDs, among other titles. Category:Warning Screens Category:Lionsgate IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki